


A Loyal Knights Urge

by ShadowOrochi1377



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Impregnation, Kissing, Laundry, Masturbation, Paizuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOrochi1377/pseuds/ShadowOrochi1377
Summary: Lea is a young swordswoman on a quest to slay the Ebon Fiend, the very Fiend that killed her father.  Many believed that Lea, the Sublime Swordswoman herself wasn’t a person for love.  Only they didn’t know her urge of love for the Prince was uncontrollable, to the point where it would drive her nuts and pleasure herself whenever she would think about the Prince.  Only she would do so in private, as her reputation as a knight of Alberia would be at stake.  But an unlikely event would lead her to fulfill her desires.
Relationships: Euden/Lea (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 4





	A Loyal Knights Urge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time so please be gentle in the comments. There may be spelling errors and such. So please let me now what i did wrong and give feedback.

It was an average day where Lea would wake up and do her daily sword training and training with her Unit and Fiend hunting. After that, breakfast would be next on the agenda. Her day was going normal until she saw Euden.  
“Oh, Hello Lea. How are you today?”  
“Oh my, Prince Euden. I’m uh; I’m d-doing well.”  
Lea was suddenly warm and moist in between her legs.  
“Ah well that’s nice to know. By the way are you available today?”  
Now Lea was flustered. She didn’t know what her prince would ask of her.  
“Today! I uh, I’m supposedly f-free t-today.”  
Lea wondered what Euden would ask of her while she was vulnerable in her current state.  
“Are you ok Lea.? You seem to be red around the face. Are you rising with a fever?”  
“Ah no it’s nothing. Anyway w-what was it y-you w-wanted my Prince.”  
“Ah yes about that. Apparently, Cleo is out for today and I was wondering if you could take over her laundry duties.”  
“O-Oh of course my Prince. I will do anything for you your Highness.”  
“Great. I will be on my way then.”  
“A-Ah then, g-good day then my Prince.”  
Euden then passed by Lea with a brave and elegant aura. His scent went up and into Lea’s nose and enhanced her sensitivity to her urges to pleasure. Seeing as she was nearby her room. She quickly rushed in, closed and locked the door, then started rubbing her wet and moist vagina. The amount of fluid that leaked out of her was enough to drench her panties. She then started rubbing her erect nipples. The sensation then made her moan loudly.  
“Oh, My Prince. Ha. Ah. Oh My. These feelings for you are real and so luscious.”  
As she was still rubbing her vagina, she then started inserting her fingers inside one by one. Rubbing her insides by moving her fingers up and down; she was soon to ejaculate her lewd fluids.  
“Ah.Gah.Ha.Urk. Prince Euden, I’m coming. Ha I'm COMING!”  
Her loud moan was followed up by her panties failing to contain the juices from her vagina. They leaked onto her bed sheets.  
“Looks like I'll need to add these sheets to the laundry.”  
Lea then got up and removed the sheets from the bed. Cleo had collected the laundry from everyone, so all Lea had to do was clean and dry them. She exited her room and went to the water stream near the Halidom. She saw the baskets full of clothes from every adventurer part of the Halidom. From Elisanne’s sweaty clothes to Cerberus’s little fur coats for Coco and Mini.  
“My. How does Cleo handle the laundry every day? The amount of people living in the Halidom is enormous, let alone their needs.”  
Lea casually and quickly washed the laundry. She grabs and brushes off all the stains and removes the reeking scent. Despite the cleaning, Lea was enjoying her time alone. All alone near a soothing body of water and away from the troubles of her duty.  
“Ah. To relax a bit is a great refresher. Having to train and lead the unit was tiring me out. I suppose the laundry duty was a good thing for me. Oh well I better get back to washing them.”  
Lea kept washing the clothes and the basket kept becoming emptier. She was almost done when one piece of unclean laundry remained. Prince Euden’s shirt.  
“… This shirt.”  
Lea gazed at the shirt. Covered in the Princes sweat and stained with blood from battle. Only seeing the piece of cloth started making her warm.  
“Oh Dear. Come on Lea, you can hold it in.”  
Miraculously she did. After calming down a little Lea picked up the shirt but didn’t wash it. Instead she folded the shirt until it was small. Small enough to fit in her pocket. She then went to hang the washed laundry to dry.  
“Now then, to hang the clothes to dry.”  
While hanging the laundry, she kept thinking about Euden’s shirt. What would she do with it? What if he found that it was missing? What if she ruined the shirt? Many thoughts ran through her mind. One thing was certain for Lea. She would keep that very shirt as if it was a treasure. The shirt worn by the man she loves will be hers. Her mind started fogging and her body started getting warm.  
“Ah not again. I need to finish the laundry.”  
Lea was feeling her urges rise but tried to rush and finish the laundry. The temptation kept rising as she kept folding. But she managed to finish hanging the laundry before losing to her urges.  
“Ha, now I’m finished. Urk Ngh, This S-Sensation is overflowing, Ha, My Prince. My fluids are overflowing for you.”  
Her insides were burning and becoming more sensitive of the sensation. She was vulnerable in her current state. She just wanted to pleasure herself without end. But she was alone and away from the Halidom. Alone near the stream.  
“The Halidom is quite a way from here. No one should hear me all the way out here. Ngh, Ugh.”  
With her location in mind, she started rubbing herself down in the vagina vigorously. Her panties were already soaked from the sweat she produced from looking at the shirt. Only then did Lea remember Euden’s shirt that she kept in her pocket. She stared at the shirt while pulling it out and while rubbing herself. Her urges then rises by tenfold. Her fingers instantly went inside her vagina. Furiously rubbing her inside also came with loud moaning. But she covered her mouth with the shirt covered in sweat and stains of the man she loves.  
“Ngh, ugh, ah, ha. P-Prince Euden. Ugh. I’m-I’m coming for you. Ha. I’m Coming.”  
“Lea!”  
Suddenly Lea was surprised by someone calling her name. She looked over and saw the Prince staring at her from behind the tree. A brief moment of silence filled the air while Lea’s shocked face started burning up. The face of Prince Euden also started burning up from the sight of Lea’s exposed breast and vagina. He hid behind the tree and apologized to Lea.  
“Uh I'm sorry. I was wondering where you were since you didn’t return for a while. Uh, I guess I’ll leave right away.”  
“No. Please wait.”  
Lea suddenly got up and jolted towards the leaving Euden. But she tripped from the roots of the tree.  
“Please wa-AHHHHHH.”  
The impact knocked both of them to the ground. Euden was on the ground with his back while Lea landed smack on top of him. She found herself lying down on Euden’s body. She also noticed her chest was covering Euden’s face. Not only that but she felt something hard touching her thighs. She looked over and saw his erection in between her thighs.  
“Mfhgh, Gah. Ah, uh. Lea are you alright. Ah uh, Lea my uh thing is in between you. C-Could you get off me please.”  
Lea did move, but not off him. Instead she moved her body lower and then pulled his pants down. The hard erection smacked Lea’s face, giving her urges she never felt before. Euden wanted to stop but was overwhelmed by the felling of having his cock sucked for the first time.  
“Ah, Lea please wait. I’m not ready. This is my first time.”  
“No need your Highness. Let me have the honor of pleasuring you.”  
Lea grabbed the hard, erect, cock. The warm stick of flesh was throbbing in her hands. She rubbed His cock up and down. The feeling of her soft hands on his erect cock was a new feeling for Euden.  
“Oh. Lea, this feeling.”  
“It feels good right? Let me pleasure you even more.”  
Lea then grabbed her breast and wrapped Euden’s cock around it. She moved them up and down. She then covered the tip of his cock in her mouth, lathering her tongue all over the tip. Euden was moaning from all the pleasure. He also was about to cum.  
“Oh, guh, Lea. I’m about to-“  
“Please let it all out in my mouth Prince Euden.”  
Euden took that as an invitation. He shoved his cock down deeper into Lea’s mouth. His warm sperm shot deep inside her throat.  
“Ah. Sorry Lea. I couldn’t resist.”  
“Mgf, hmf, ugh. Don’t be sorry my Prince. I’ll enjoy this warm seed you gave me.”  
Suddenly Euden changed the tides and dominated their position. He was on top and lustful for Lea’s body.  
“Sorry Lea. But these feelings are overcoming me.”  
“I was thinking the same thing.”  
They then both locked their lips into each and exchanged saliva. Lea split open her pussy for Euden’s ease. He inserted his throbbing cock into Lea’s wet pussy.  
“Ah, guah. My Prince, you are my first. Please, go easy.  
Euden slowly went in and out, processing the feeling of doing it for the first time. He never had felt in such a way that he questioned whether he was doing it correctly or not.  
“Oh, Lea, ha. Am I doing it right?”  
“Ah, ugh, guh. Y-You’re Highness, please do m-more. Please. Do me. Do me Harder!”  
Lea’s words moved Euden from soft and slow to fast and aggressive. His movements were vigorous and rough. Lea’s moans became more louder. She would struggle to say words and keep moaning more louder and louder. Eventually she confessed her feelings to Euden.  
“Oh, Ah, Ugh, Ha. My Prince. Ha, ugh. I never had the chance to tell you but. Oh, Ah, ugh. But I-I love you. I love you. So please, use me to let all your urges out. Oh my.”  
Lea let her feelings out and wrapped her arms around Euden, holding tightly while Euden kept going in and out of her. He then also confessed his feelings for Lea.  
“Lea, I love you too. I’ve longed for this day to come, to ask you. Please, let me take you as my wife.”  
“Oh, ha. Yes. I will be happy as your wife and with you as my husband. Please, let us be a happy family. Let me bare your child. Shoot all you seed into me.”  
Euden was on the verge of cumming. He held Lea tightly and braced for the release of his sperm.  
“Ah. Lea I’m about to-“  
He shot all his seed into Lea  
“Ahhhhh”  
Lea’s pussy was overflowing with sperm from Euden. They both laid on the ground, staring into the sunset. Both were exhausted and breathing hard.  
“Ha, Ha, Ha. Well this was an eventful evening. I suppose we should return to the Halidom. We have been away for a while.”  
“You’re right. Let me help you. I did ask you to do the laundry for today.”  
They got redressed and folded the laundry drying on the hooks. They loaded the baskets with laundry and headed on back to the Halidom. On their way back, they talked about their future and what they would do.  
“So, what should we name our child? I can’t fathom what everyone would think about me becoming your wife. It’s sure to cause turmoil.”  
“I'll find a way to calm it down. Until then, we best stay quiet and keep this a secret. Besides “I couldn't be happier when I'm with you.”  
“You’re right.”  



End file.
